


Nightmares

by finnickodead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: It's not., LOADS OF DEATHS, This could sound like a jolly get together I guess, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnickodead/pseuds/finnickodead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy has nightmares. Every. Single. Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Loads of deaths, you've been warned.

     It’s always the screams that wake him.   
  
   The blood-curdling, hair-raising screams of the dying that jolt him from the nightmares.  
  
   There’s always so much blood, sometimes it’s up to his hips and he’s wading through it, his feet stumbling over bodies that lie in its depths and that he can’t see but knows the faces of. They’re the people he knows, people he has come to care about, people who are dead and gone, people who he put in their graves.

     Sometimes he’s back in the dropship, and there are people strewn left right and centre, the victims of a massacre. Bellamy will be there, dead eyes and disappointment marking his face. Disappointment that he couldn’t save them all, disappointment that it had to end this way.   
  
     Sometimes he’s at the Grounder village. Instead of grounders in that pen it’s people he knows. Clarke is always there, she’s always alive when the nightmare begins. She doesn’t last long. Bullets rip through her chest and tear her apart.  
  
     Occasionally they’re on the Ark. Finn is there, Murphy tries to help Finn, Finn never listens to him,  
  
            and he dies.  
  
     Sometimes it’s Monroe or Sterling, but they do listen to him and they die anyway.   
  
In the camp: Charlotte, Wells, Fox, Roma, Jasper, Nathan and Harper.   
  
     They’re usually dead already, staring at him blankly lying crookedly in pools of their own blood, but sometimes they’re crying out- the noise is there when he wakes.   
  
     Raven makes a smart comment, causes him to laugh briefly and then her life is taken too.  
  
     Connor and Myles are always in his peripheral vision.  
  
  
            Octavia: headshot.  
  
                  Jaha: gut.  
  
                       Monty: bleeds out from chest wounds.  
  
  
Sometimes they’re at war.   
  
     He’ll have Mbege back at his side  
  
  -but only for a moment or two before bullets bite through him as well.  
  


  Every time Murphy closes his eyes;  
       

                                       death.  
  
  
 He’s haunted by it, by the deaths he caused, by the deaths he had a part in, by the deaths he couldn’t stop, by the deaths that could be.   
  
 He dreams their deaths every single night and when he looks down at his hands it’s always him pulling the trigger.  
  


      And when he wakes there’s a scream on his lips and blood on his hands.


End file.
